looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Sylvester cartoons
1945 *''Life with Feathers 3/24/45'' - First Looney Tunes appearance of Sylvester(MM) *''Peck Up Your Troubles'' 10/20/45 (MM) 1946 *''Kitty Kornered 6/8/46'' - First pairing of Sylvester and Porky. (LT) 1947 *''001 Tweetie Pie 5/3/47'' - First pairing of Sylvester and Tweety. (MM) *''002 Crowing Pains 7/12/47'' - Only cartoon to co-star Sylvester and Foghorn Leghorn. (LT) *''003 Doggone Cats 10/25/47'' (MM) *''004 Catch as Cats Can 12/6/47'' (MM) 1948 *''005 Back Alley Oproar 3/27/48'' - First cartoon to co-star Sylvester and Elmer. (MM) *''006 I Taw a Putty Tat 4/2/48'' - Starring Tweety. (MM) *''007 Hop, Look and Listen 4/17/48'' - First cartoon to co-star Sylvester and Hippety. (LT) *''008 Kit for Cat 11/6/48'' - Starring Elmer. (LT) *''Scaredy Cat 12/18/48'' - Starring Porky. (MM) 1949 *''009 Mouse Mazurka 6/11/49'' (MM) *''010 Bad Ol' Putty Tat 7/23/49'' - Starring Tweety. (MM) *''011 Hippety Hopper 11/19/49'' - Starring Hippety. (MM) 1950 *''012'' Home Tweet Home 1/14/50 - Starring Tweety. (MM) *''The Scarlet Pumpernickel ''3/4/50 - Starring Porky, Elmer, Daffy, and others. (LT) *''013'' All a Bir-r-r-rd 6/24/50 - Starring Tweety. (LT) *''014'' Canary Row 10/7/50 - Starring Tweety. (MM) *''015'' Stooge for a Mouse 10/21/50 (MM) *''016'' Pop 'Im Pop! 10/28/50 - Starring Hippety. First pairing of Sylvester and Sylvester Jr. (LT) 1951 *''017'' Canned Feud 2/3/51 (LT) *''018'' Putty Tat Trouble 2/24/51 - Starring Tweety. (LT) *''019'' Room and Bird 6/2/51 - Starring Tweety. (MM) *''020'' Tweety's S.O.S. 9/22/51 - Starring Tweety. (MM) *''021'' Tweet Tweet Tweety 12/15/51 - Starring Tweety. (LT) 1952 *''022'' Who's Kitten Who? 1/5/52 - Starring Hippety, Sylvester Jr. (LT) *''023'' Gift Wrapped 2/16/52 - Starring Tweety. (LT) *''024'' Little Red Rodent Hood 5/3/52 (MM) *''025'' Ain't She Tweet 6/21/52 - Starring Tweety. (LT) *''026'' Hoppy Go Lucky 8/9/52 - Starring Hippety. (LT) *''027'' A Bird In A Guilty Cage 8/30/52 - Starring Tweety. (LT) *''028'' Tree For Two 10/4/52 - First appearance with and of Spike and Chester. (LT) 1953 *''029'' Snow Business 1/17/53 - Starring Tweety. (LT) *''030'' A Mouse Divided 1/31/53 (MM) *''031'' Fowl Weather 4/4/53 - Starring Tweety. (MM) *''032'' Tom Tom Tomcat 6/27/53 - Starring Tweety. (MM) *''033'' A Street Cat Named Sylvester 9/5/53 - Starring Tweety. (LT) *''034'' Catty Cornered 10/31/53 - Starring Tweety. (MM) *''035'' Cats A-Weigh 11/28/53 - Starring Hippety, Sylvester Jr.. (MM) 1954 *''036'' Dog Pounded 1/2/54 - Starring Tweety and featuring a cameo by Pepé Le Pew. (LT) *''037'' Bell Hoppy 4/17/54 - Starring Hippety. (MM) *''038'' Dr. Jerkyl's Hide 5/8/54 - Final appearance with and of Spike and Chester. (LT) *''039'' Claws for Alarm 5/22/54 - Co Starring Porky. (MM) *''040'' Muzzle Tough 6/26/54 - Starring Tweety. (MM) *''041'' Satan's Waitin' 8/7/54 - Starring Tweety. (LT) *''042'' By Word of Mouse 10/2/54 (LT) 1955 *''043'' Lighthouse Mouse 3/12/55 - Starring Hippety Hopper. (MM) *''044'' Sandy Claws 4/2/55 - Starring Tweety. (LT) *''045'' Tweety's Circus 6/4/55 - Starring Tweety. (MM) *''046'' Jumpin' Jupiter 8/6/55 - Final pairing of Sylvester and Porky. (MM) *''047'' A Kiddies Kitty 8/20/55 (MM) *''048'' Speedy Gonzales 9/17/55 - First pairing of Sylvester and Speedy *''049'' Red Riding Hoodwinked 10/29/55 - Starring Tweety. (LT) *''050'' Heir-Conditioned 11/26/55 - Starring Elmer. (LT) *''051'' Pappy's Puppy 12/17/55 (MM) 1956 *''052'' Too Hop To Handle 1/28/56 - Starring Hippety, Sylvester Jr. (LT) *''053'' Tweet and Sour 3/24/56 - Starring Tweety. (LT) *''054'' Tree Cornered Tweety 5/19/56 - Starring Tweety. (MM) *''055'' The Unexpected Pest 6/2/56 (MM) *''056'' Tugboat Granny 6/23/56 - Starring Tweety. (MM) *''057'' The Slap-Hoppy Mouse 9/1/56 - Starring Hippety, Sylvester Jr. (MM) *''058'' Yankee Dood It 10/13/56 - Final pairing of Sylvester and Elmer. (LT) 1957 *''059'' Tweet Zoo 1/12/57 - Starring Tweety. (MM) *''060'' Tweety and the Beanstalk 5/16/57 - Starring Tweety. (MM) *''061'' Birds Anonymous 8/10/57 - Starring Tweety. (MM) *''062'' Greedy For Tweety 9/28/57 - Starring Tweety. (LT) *''063'' Mouse-Taken Identity 11/16/57 - Starring Hippety, Sylvester Jr. (MM) *''064'' Gonzales' Tamales 11/30/57 - Starring Speedy. (LT) 1958 *''065'' A Pizza Tweety Pie 2/22/58 - Starring Tweety. (LT) *''066'' A Bird in a Bonnet 9/27/58 - Starring Tweety. (MM) 1959 *''067'' Trick or Tweet 3/21/59 - Starring Tweety. (MM) *''068'' Tweet and Lovely 7/18/59 - Starring Tweety. (MM) *''069'' The Cat's Paw 8/15/59 - Starring Sylvester Jr. (LT) *''070'' Here Today, Gone Tamale 8/29/59 - Starring Speedy. (LT) *''071'' Tweet Dreams 12/5/59 - Starring Tweety. (LT) 1960 *''072'' West of the Pesos 1/23/60 - Starring Speedy. (MM) *''073'' Goldimouse and the Three Cats 3/15/60 - Starring Sylvester Jr. (LT) *''074'' Hyde and Go Tweet 5/14/60 - Starring Tweety. (MM) *''075'' Mouse and Garden 7/16/60 (LT) *''076'' Trip For Tat 10/29/60 - Starring Tweety. (MM) 1961 *''077'' Cannery Woe 1/7/61 - Starring Speedy. (LT) *''078'' Hoppy Daze 2/11/61 - Starring Hippety. (LT) *''079'' Birds of a Father 4/1/61 - Starring Sylvester Jr. (LT) *''080'' D' Fightin' Ones 4/22/61 (MM) *''081'' The Rebel Without Claws 7/15/61 - Starring Tweety. (LT) *''082'' The Pied Piper of Guadalupe 8/19/61 - Starring Speedy. (LT) *''083'' The Last Hungry Cat 12/2/61 - Starring Tweety. (MM) 1962 *''084'' Fish and Slips 3/10/62 - Starring Sylvester Jr. (LT) *''085'' Mexican Boarders 5/12/62 - Starring Speedy. (LT) *''086'' The Jet Cage 9/22/62 - Starring Tweety. (LT) 1963 *''087'' Mexican Cat Dance 4/20/63 - Starring Sylvester and Speedy. (LT) *''088'' Chili Weather 8/17/63 - Starring Sylvester and Speedy. (MM) *''089'' Claws in the Lease 11/9/63 - Starring Sylvester Jr. (MM) 1964 *''090'' A Message to Gracias 2/8/64 - Starring and Speedy. (LT) *''091'' Freudy Cat 3/14/64 - Final pairing of Sylvester and Hippety. Final pairing of Sylvester and Sylvester Jr. (LT) *''092'' Nuts and Volts 4/25/64 - Starring Speedy. (LT) *''093'' Hawaiian Aye Aye 6/27/64 - Final pairing of Sylvester and Tweety. (MM) *''094'' Road To Andalay 12/26/64 - Starring Speedy. (MM) 1965 *''It's Nice to Have a Mouse Around the House 1/16/65'' - Starring Speedy, Daffy. (LT) *''Cats And Bruises 1/30/65'' - Starring Speedy. (MM) *''The Wild Chase 2/27/65'' - Only cartoon to co-star Sylvester and Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner. Final pairing of Sylvester and Speedy during the whole cartoon. Final starring role of Sylvester. (MM) 1966 *''A Taste of Catnip 12/3/66'' - Starring Speedy, Daffy. Cameo by Sylvester. Final pairing of Sylvester and Speedy. Final Looney Tunes appearance of Sylvester and his last short. (MM) Revival Shorts 1979 *''Bugs Bunny's Christmas Carol'' *''The Yolk's on You'' 1995 *''Carrotblanca, voiced by Joe Alaskey *The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries'' (1995–2002), voiced by Joe Alaskey 1996 *''Space Jam'' 1998 *''Father of the Bird, voiced by Joe Alaskey 2000 *''Tweety's High-Flying Adventure, voiced by Joe Alaskey 2004 *''Museum Scream, voiced by Jeff Bennett 2006 *Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas, voiced by Joe Alaskey 2011 *The Looney Tunes Show, voiced by Jeff Bergman *I Tawt I Taw A Puddy Tat'', voiced by Mel Blanc Webtoons *Twick or Tweety *Aluminium Chef - Sylvester Cat vs. Tweety Bird *Judge Granny - Case 2: Tweety vs. Sylvester *Mysterious Phenomena of the Unexplained - #1 Sufferin Sasquatch *Mysterious Phenomena of the Unexplained - #5 The Bermuda Short Category:Sylvester Cartoons Category:Sylvester Category:Plagiarized pages